Reading The Vampire Daires: Midnight
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Just a story were our favorite characters are reading the last book, Midnight. Enjoy:


It was another ordinary in the Salvatore Bordering house, for one everything was just the way it should be without all the supernatural villains. Everyone went back to normal, except the ones who were there in the final battle against evil, hoping it was the final battle.

Inside the House was the gang who saved Fell's Church and probably the whole world from another Japanese destruction causes by the evil-fox-spirits. Everyone Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, Matt, and Ms. Flowers sat in the living room. Stefan and Elena occupied the couch, Meredith took the arm chair with Bonnie sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the couch.

Matt and Ms. Flowers sat in near by chair. They weren't talking much, after that happened yesterday everyone still hadn't let go of it.

"So how did it go in the Dark Dimensions?" asked Meredith. Matt, Meredith and Ms. Flowers didn't know of Damon's heroic death yet.

Elena and Bonnie choke up a sob, and Stefan sighed trying to composed himself. "What? What happened?" asked Matt suspiciously. Before anyone could say anything Sage walk in the room holding a book in hand. "I beg your pardon for intruding but this is important to all of you."

He handed Stefan the book, who read out loud.

**The Vampire Dairies **

**The Return: Vol. 3 Midnight**

**By L. J. Smith**

Stefan look up at Sage, "Why we need to read this?"

"its about your life, this person can foretell the future she wrote this any many other books of your life…all of your life."

Bonnie jump from her sit and grab the book from Stefan, "Really this is based on our life…lets read it!"

The others where stunned and confused but nodded.

Bonnie opens the book and begins reading.

**Dear Diary,**

**I'm so frightened I can hardly hold this pen. I'm printing rather than writing in cursive, because that way I have more control.**

Elena tensed, I know that passage she thought. "Wait that's a passage form my journal." she announced. Bonnie stop reading,

"Do you want me to continue or just skip?" Elena thought about it, no they have to know the truth…even Stefan.

"No, continue…don't worry I'll be find." Bonnie nodded and resume on reading.

**What am I terrified of, you ask?**

** And when I say "of Damon" you don't believe the answer, not if you'd seen the two of us a few days ago.**

** But to understand, you have to know a few facts.**

Elena straightens up, preparing for what was coming ahead.

**Have you ever heard the phrase _'All bets are off'?_ it means that anything, anything can happen. **

**So that even somebody who figures out odds and takes bets from people gives them back their money.**

** Because a wild card has entered the situation. You cant even figure the odds to take a bet.**

Meredith nodded in agreement_._

**That's where I am. That's why my heart is pounding in my throat and head and ears and fingertips in fear.**

_**All bets are off.**_

**You can see how shaky even my printing is. Suppose my hands shake like this when I go in to see him? **

Stefan stiffed, knowing that his not going to like this.

**I might drop the tray. I might annoy Damon. And then anything can happen. I'm not explaining this right. **

**What I should be saying is that we're back: Damon and Meredith and Bonnie and me.**

** We went to the Dark Dimension and now we're home again, with the star ball- and Stefan.**

Stefan sighed, _Well at least she remembered me._

**Stefan was tricked into going there by Shinichi and Misao, the brother and sister kitsune, or evil fox- spirit, who told him that if he went to the Dark Dimension he could get the cursed of being a vampire removed and become human again.**

**They lied.**

Stefan suddered, remembering what they did to him in the cell. Not feeding him for weeks almost to the point of sarvation then…death.

**All they did was leave him in a stinking prison, with no food, no light, no warmth…until he was at the point of death. **

**But Damon-who was so different back then- agreed to lead us to try to find him. **

**And, oh, I cant even begin to describe the Dark Dimension itself. But the important thing is that we finally found Stefan, and that by then we'd found the Twin Fox key we needed to released him. **

**But-he was a skeleton, poor boy.**

Nice image to remember thought Matt_**.**_

**We carried him out of the prison on his pallet, which later Matt burned; it was so infested with creepy-crawlies. **

**But that night we gave him a bath and put him to bed… and then we fed him. **

**Yes, with our blood. All the humans did it except Ms. Flowers, who was to busy making poultices for where his poor bones were almost sticking out of his skin.**

Everyone winced at that.

**They had starved him to that point! I could kill Them with my own hands-or my Wings Powers-if only I could use them properly. **

**But I cant. I know there is a spell for Wings of Destruction,**

** but I have no idea how to summon it. **

Elena, Stefan, and Bonnie tesned, they knew that Elena used that Power for another cause and that there gone now.

**At least I got to see Stefan blossomed when being fed with human blood. **

**( I admit that I gave him a few extra feedings that weren't on his chart, **

**I'd had to be an idiot not to known that my blood is different from other people's-its much richer and it did Stefan amazing amount of good.)**

Stefan nodded. Her blood did help him a lot.

**And so Stefan recovered enough that the next morning he was able to walk downstairs to thank Mrs. Flowers for her potions! The rest of us-all humans-were totally exhausted. **

Stefan didn't like the sound of his Elena being exhausted, perhaps of his daily blood donations.

**We didn't even think about what had happened to the bouquet, because we didn't know it had anything special in it.**

Stefan grimace remembering that day, how full of hatered wash over him_**.**_

__**We'd gotten it just as we were leaving the Dark Dimension, from a kind white kitsune who'd been in the cell across from Stefan's before we arranged a jailbreak. He was so beautiful! **

**I never knew a kitsune could be kind. But he had given Stefan these flowers.**

Bonnie paused before continuing, carefully reading the passage.

**Anyway, that morning Damon was up. Of course he couldn't contribute any of his own blood,**

** but I honestly think he would have, if he could. **

Stefan slightly smiles at that comment.

**That was the way he was back then.**

Everyone except Elena frowned.

**And that's why I don't understand how I can feel the fear I feel now.**

Because its Damon, thought Matt. Elena stiff, knowing what was coming.

**How can you be terrified of someone who's kissed you and kissed you…and called you his darling and his sweetheart and his princess? **

Stefan's knuckles closed into a tight ball but Sage clap a hand on his shoulder and with one of his looks Stefan relax his position a bit.

**And who laughed with you with his eyes dancing with mischief? **

**And who's held you when you were frightened, and told you there was to be afraid of, not while he was there? **

Stefan moved a bit on his chair, Elena kept a watchful eye on his expression which isn't very pleasing at the moment.

**Someone you only had to glance at to know what he was thinking? Someone who has protected you, no matter what the cost to himself, for days on end?**

**I know Damon. I know his faults, but I also know what he's like inside. **

**And he's not what he wants people to think he is. **

I really doubt that, Meredith thought.

**He's not cold, or arrogant, or cruel. Those are facades he puts on to cover himself, like clothes.**

**The problem is that I'm not sure he knows he isn't any of these things. And right now he's all mixed-up.**

Matt gave a slight chuckle. "what?" Elena asked. "Oh nothing its that when I first met Damon I already thought he was mixed-up and mess-up."

Elena rolled her eyes.

**He might change and become all of them-because he's so confused. What I'm trying to say is, that morning only Damon was really awake. He was the only one who saw the bouquet. And one of the things Damon definitely **_**is**_**, is curious. **

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**So he unwrapped all the magical wards from it and it had a single pitch-black rose in the center. **

**Damon has been trying to find a black rose for years, just to admire it, I think. But when he saw this one he smelled it…and **_**boom! **_

**The rose disappeared.**

**And suddenly he was sick and dizzy and he couldn't smell anything and all his other senses were dulled as well. **

**That was when Sage-oh, I haven't even mentioned Sage, but he's a tall bronze gorgeous hunk of a vampire.**

"Ahh thank you mon ami for saying those lovely things about me." Sage said.

Elena gave him a small smile and blushed.

** who's been just a good friend to all of us-told him to suck in air and hold it, to push it down to his lungs.**

**Humans have to breathe that way, you see. **

**I don't know how long it took Damon to realize that he really was a human, no joke, nothing anyone could do about it. **

"A long time." whispered Bonnie.

**The black rose had been for Stefan; and it would have given him his dream of being human again.**

** But when Damon realized it had worked its magic on **_**him**_**…**

**That's when I saw him look at me and lump me in with the rest of my species-a species he's come to hate and scorn.**

** Since then I haven't dared look him in the eye again. I **_**know**_** he loved me just days ago. I didn't know that love could turn-well, to all the things he feels now about himself. **

**You'd think it would be easy for Damon to become a vampire again. But he wants to be as powerful a vampire as he used to be-and there isn't anyone like that to exchange blood with him.**

** So Damon is suck like this until he finds some strong, powerful, and prestigious vampire to go through the whole process of changing him. **

Its this whole entry just about Damon? thought Stefan.

**And every time I look into Stefan's eyes, those jewel-grean eyes that are warm with trust and gratitude-**

Well she remembered me, again. Stefan sigh.

**-I feel terror, too. **Stefan frowned at this and glaze at Elena but she was to focus on the ground to even noticed.

**Terror that somehow he'll be snatched awaya again-right out of my arms. And…terror that he'll find out how I've come to feel about Damon. **

Everyone glaze at Stefan, but his expression was hard to read.

**I hadn't realized myself how much Damon has come to mean to me. **

Watching him very intensely.

**And I can't…stop…my feeling…for him, even if he hates me now. **

**And, yes, damn it, I'm crying! in a minute, I have to go take him his dinner. he must be starving, but when Matt tried to take him something earlier today, Damon threw the whole tray at him. **

"HA it was hard getting those stains out of my shirt." Matt said. Bonnie smiled slightly at him.

**Oh, please, God, please don't let him hate me! I'm being selfish, I know, in just talking about what's going on with Damon and me. I mean, things in Fell's Church are worse than ever. Every day more children become possessed and terrify their parents.**

** Every day, parents get angrier with their possessed children. **

Everyone shuttered remembering what they have seen about the children and their parents.

**I don't even what to think about what's going on. If something doesn't change, the whole place will be destroyed like the last town Shinichi and Maisao visited. **

**Shinichi…he made a lot of predictions about our group, about things we've kept secret from the others. **

**But he truth is, I don't know if I want to hear any of his riddles sovled.**

**We're lucky in one way. we have the Saitou family to help us. You remember Isobel Saitou, who pierced herself so horribly while she was possessed?**

** Since she'd gotten better, she's become a good friend, and her mother, Mrs. Saitou, and her grandmother, Obaasan, too.**

"humph" scoffed Meredith.

**They give us amulets-spells to keep evil away, written on Post-it Notes or little cards. **

**We're so grateful for that kind of help. Someday maybe we can repay them all. **

**Elena Gilbert put down the pen reluctantly. Shutting her diary meant having to face the things she had been writing about.**

** Somehow, though, she managed to make herself walk downstairs to the kitchen and take the dinner tray from Ms. Flowers, who smiled encouragingly at her. **

**As she set out for the boardinghouse's storage room, she noticed that her hands were trembling so that the entire tray of food she was carring jingled. **

**Since there was no access to the storage room from inside, anyone who wanted to see Damon had to go out the front door and around to the addition tacked on near the kitchen garden. **

_**Damon's lair**_**, people were calling it now**.

Matt and Meredith chuckled, remembering when they made up the name.

**As she passed the garden Elena glanced sideways at the hole in the middle of the angelica path that was the powered-down Gateway where they'd come back from the Dark Dimension. She hesitated at the storage room door. **

**She was still trembling, and she knew that not the right way to face Damon. Just relax, she told herself. **

**Think of Stefan. **Oh, now she thinks of me when going to my brother, Stefan thought.

** Stefan had a grim setback when he'd found that there was nothing left of the rose, but he had soon recovered his usual humility and grace, touching Elena's cheek and saying that he was thankful just to be there with her. That this closeness was all he asked of life. **

**Clean clothes, decent food-freedom-all these were worth fighting for, but Elena was the most important. And Elena had cried. **

**On the other hand, she knew that Damon had no intention of remaining as he now was. **

**"**He would never stay as a human." Matt commented.

"Yeah, being a vampire is what he wants to be." Meredith replied.

"Where is Damon anyway?" Bonnie resumed to reading,

**He might do anything…to change himself back. It had actually been Matt who had suggested the star ball as a solution for Damon's condition. **

"Yeah, that was a bad move." he whispered.

**Matt hadn't understood either the rose or the star ball until it was explained that this star ball, which was probably Misao's, contained within it most or all of her Power and that it had become more brilliant as it absorbed the lives that she took. **

**the black rose had probably been created with a liquid from a similar star ball-but no one knew how much or whether it was combined with unknown ingredients. **

**Matt had frowned and asked, if a rose could change a vampire to a human, could a star ball change a human to a vampire?**

**Elena hadn't been the only one to see the slow rising of Damon's bent head, and the glimmer in his eyes as they traveled the length of the room to the star ball filled with Power. **

Bonnie smiled, remembering how cute Damon looked when he had that twinkle of mischief in his eyes.

**Elena could practically hear his logic. Matt might be totally off track…but there was one place a human could be sure to find powerful vampires. in the Dark Dimension-to which there was a gateway in the bordering house's garden. **

**The Gateway was closed right now…for lack of Power. **

**Unlike Stefan, Damon would have absolutely no qualms about what would happen if he use all the star ball's liquid, which would result in the death of Misao. **

**After all, she was one of the two foxes who had abandon Stefan to be tortured. **

_**So all bets are off.**_

**Okay, you're scared; **_**now deal with it**_**, Elena told herself fiercely.**

** Damon's been in that room for almost fifty hours now-and who knows what he's been plotting to do to get hold of the star ball. **

**Still, somebody's got to get him to eat-and when you say "somebody", face it, its you.**

**Elena had been standing a the door so long that had knees were starting to lock. She took a deep breath and knocked. **

**There was no answer, and no light went on inside.**

** Damon was human. It was quite dark outside now. **

**"Damon?" It was meant to be call. It came out a whisper. **

**No answer. No light.**

Stefan didn't like the sound of this. Not only for Elena's safety but for why his brother wasn't answering at all

. **Elena swallowed harder. Nothing. Finally, she tried the knob. **

**To her horror it was unlocked, and it swung open to reveal an interior as dark as the night around Elena, like the maw of a pit. **

**The fine hairs at the back of Elena's neck standing up. **

**"Damon, I'm coming in," she managed in a bare whisper, as if to convince herself by her quietness that there was nobody there.**

** "I'll be silhouetted against the very edge of the porch light. I can't see anything, so you have all the advantages. I'm carrying a tray with very hot coffee, cookies, and streak tartar, no seasonings. **

**You should be able to smell the coffee."**

**It was odd, though. Elena's senses told her that there was no one standing directly in front of her, waiting for her to literally run into him. **

**All right, she thought. Start with baby steps. Step one. Step two. Step three **

**-**Everyone was on the edge now, waiting when the ex-vampire was going to attack.

**I must be well into the room now, but it's too dim to see anything. **

**Step four…**

**A strong arm came out of the darkness and locked in a iron grip around her waist, and a knife pressed against her throat.**

** Elena saw blackness shot with a sudden gray network, after which the dark closed in overwhelmingly.**

"That was the end of chapter one." Bonnie said, passing the book down to Matt. "You read next."

"Okay," Matt turns the page and reads…


End file.
